


Discours

by Sunflower_Prescott



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Family, Family Drama, Family Feels
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 03:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15854871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunflower_Prescott/pseuds/Sunflower_Prescott
Summary: Ce que Percy Weasley avait à dire à l'enterrement de son frère.





	Discours

**Author's Note:**

> Deuxième fic que je republie ici, j'avais aussi beaucoup aimé celle là  
> Encore une fois je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous invite à me laisser un commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.

Le plus dur n'était pas la mort. Non ça, ça allait. On apprenait vite à vivre sans une personne qui nous avait été très cher. La plupart du temps on avait déjà une vie sans eux, alors c'était certes douloureux mais pas impossible de vivre avec la mort de quelqu'un. Non, le plus dur c'était les souvenirs. Ou plutôt, le manque de souvenirs. Se rendre compte qu'on est là, debout devant un cercueil contenant le corps d'une personne qui était chère à nos yeux, et qu'on est censé faire un discours, qu'on est censé rappeler ô combien cette personne, allongé dans cette vulgaire boîte de bois, était merveilleuse avant de se retrouver là, combien elle va nous manquer, combien on va la regretter... Ce que d'autre avant nous avaient parfaitement réussis à faire dans des discours émouvant, larmoyants, déchirants... Et que nous, restions là, muet, les poings serrés, le corps tendu, tentant de se rappeler au mieux quelque chose, une journée, peut-être ne serait-ce qu'un instant, mais que rien ne venait à notre esprit...  
Alors, Percy Weasley baissa la tête, il jeta un regard au cercueil terne qui représentait si mal la personnalité enjoué de son petit frère et lança d'une voix étranglé et si peu assuré, inhabituelle de lui:

\- J'aurais tellement aimé te connaître...

Puis il repartie s'asseoir entre le reste de sa famille, sans dire un mot de plus.


End file.
